Please Don't Go Crazy, if I Tell You the Truth. No You Don't Know What Happened, And You Never Will
This is the twelfth episode of P.s: Game Over. Plot Twenty years ago... Cameron and Alan were promising, and said the residents of small village in West County in Ohio. The citadel was populated by no more than 322 people lived and superstition, said the older, that there was a prophecy that had yet to be fulfilled. Cameron was a slender woman, and at the height of her twenties, she looked older and more mature than others. His long black hair matched perfectly with eyes that mimicked the color of undulating wires. Alan was tall, brown hair and vibrant green eyes. His unmistakable smile that just released a dimple appeared on her left cheek. The unkempt curls falling over his forehead, and purposely so he seduced half the girls of the West, but he could only see one of them: Cameron. Silently, the two desired throughout the high school, they felt a strong attraction for each other, but were afraid that those feelings dominate. On a beautiful fall afternoon, when the old leaves fell to make room for flowers, Alan was full of courage to see that Cameron was walking alone toward the library, wearing a short flowery dress and her hair in a bun. - Hey - he approached her, making her stop start. - Wow! - She said - You scared me. - Sorry, I did not want ... - All right, Alan. How are you? I heard she is dating Melissa Carroll. - She said, did not seem upset that he has someone. - I am no longer, Melissa decided that I was not rich enough for her. - My God. - Was all she said and looked shocked. Alan and Cameron were married one year and six months after this conversation and five months after the wedding she told her husband she was pregnant. It was a tremendous celebration in the family. Candace, mother of Alan, joined Cameron to prepare the trousseau and Alan was constantly congratulated. Nothing could be more perfect, to be called the midwife to bring the son of Alan Cameron and the world. - What is happening there? - Alan hissed, sitting, feeling the fingers gelarem his grip and fell asleep with the unconscious. - Calm down, my son - called his mother - look, the midwife comes out. - I'm sorry. - Said the woman, looking old and poorly maintained - Their babies are with their mother. - As well, sorry? - Alan asked - And babies are two? - Yes - Alan, I think you should go see his wife. - Asked the mother of Alan. - Yes, I think so. - And breathe a big breath of air he entered. - Candace, sorry for your grandchildren. - The midwife replied, raising his hands stained with blood. - I know, Emma, I wondered how he would act if something like this happen. Cameron is an orphan, you may not know anything about his bold destiny. - Candace said, the mother of Alan, sadly. - Know what to do to keep our balance, no? One of the babies to die or he... - I know, Emma, we need not talk about this here and now. And with a friendly nod the old woman withdrew from the room, leaving Candace think the solution to their problems. Alan was a wealthy family who owned several acres of land owned houses for almost the entire state of Ohio. They had many friends and important people of the city would soon begin to comment on the birth of twins McCarty. Soon, she had to act quickly, maybe I should give out one of the babies during the mother's sleep, it would be difficult, but something had to be done. Alan sat down beside her. One of the maids of the house took care of the children's first bath, he felt a strange feeling that something bad would happen. I could not believe that women, even seemed so fragile, had given birth to two babies as healthy and beautiful. - They are beautiful. - Whispered weakly closed eyes, looked very pale and exhausted. - Yes they are, my love. - Alan said, stroking the wet hair of women. - I fainted, I saw the birth of the second. - Cameron said, crying. - No problem, my love, no problem. Just relax! - I need to feed them. Even using the rest of his forces, his wife took their children in his arms and gave suck both at the same time, smiling like a child who had just won the candy in the first week. - The oldest will be called Dylan ... - She said. - And another will be Jake. - Alan concluded. - Fair enough. - Cameron smiled, giving to the children and the maid asleep almost immediately. - We should not oppose these forces, Cameron, my mother lived here a long time and know these things. - It is pure superstition, Alan, our children are not evil. They are normal children who love each other. I never give up one of them, but you? - Cameron shouted, uncontrolled in their attempt to protect Dylan and Jay. - I can not refute it. You searched, saw the number of strange stories involving twins in this city. There are twins born alive who have survived together for so long, without having committed a homicidal act, Cameron. - Alan justified. - You are crazy! - WE ARE NOT! Do not you dare call my family crazy again, take one of these children away from here or I'll do it. Do you understand? - Alan has the last warning and slammed the door, leaving behind Cameron, desolate and alone. - Debora, please create it. - Cameron asked - I'll go into the woods with him and let go in his direction. - This is crazy. - Debora said, calling for calm her friend and supporting her in her sorrow. - You get away from here, take it with you, I'm afraid my boy mate Alan. - Cameron returned to weep. - Will be happy to create it, but I still think you should come with us and Jake. - I thought Alan values the family. Family above all, but it just seems to love their mother. He worships blindly. Cameron wiped the tears in the white satin blouse, a forlorn look, glancing toward the twins, who were playing alone with Caroline, the daughter of Debora. She blew a kiss to Dylan and the boy laughed radiant glow with a keen eye. He loved his mother loved him very much. Among the trees, plunged into Cameron with two children. She was ready to flee with Debora, her friend from boarding school, but knew that would not be able to take care of them alone and never want to be a hindrance in the life of a friend in New York. She let Dylan and Jake follow ahead, looking at them with more tenderness ago, she followed them. At one point, the sound of steps ceased, causing Dylan and Jay stopped suddenly, frightened. Dylan turned, looking dazed by the maternal presence. - Mom? - Asked innocently, noting her mother kneeling on the floor. The little boy stood beside her and stroked her long brown hair slowly. - Dylan, my dear. - She said, softly - Mom wants to propose a game for you! Want to play with me and Jay? - Yes, Mommy. - I and his brother we will hide among the trees and you have to find us. - She ordered gently, pressing the honey-colored eyes and two big tears leaking. One on each side. - And if I can not? - God will guide your way! Without waiting for response from child, she offered the right hand to Jay and disappeared among the pines. Dylan searched for a long time, was about to cry when he met a couple who camped with his daughter. Cast Main Cast * Jake McCarty * Dylan McCarty Recurring Cast * Cameron McCarty * Alan McCarty * Candance McCarty * Emma * Debora Trivia * Antagonists: Alan McCarty and Candance McCarty. Category:Episodes